Dr. Insano
Dr. Insano is a mad scientist villain created by Spoony. The character's outfit consists of a white lab coat worn over green scrubs, a stethoscope hanging from his neck, and a pair of large, spiral-patterned goggles. He is a large, overdramatic ham, always speaks in a reedy, high pitched, sinister voice and laughs manically throughout his scenes. His catch phrase is "With SCIENCE!" punctuated with sticking his finger in the air, usually given as an glib explanation for how he has accomplished some amazing feat. As time went on, it was shown that Spoony and Dr. Insano were one being in a sort-of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde scenario. But after numerous battles, the two were created as two separate beings. Afterwards, the two formed a friendship/rivalry relationship. History In Linkara’s review of Uncanny X-Men #424, Spoony made a cameo appearance as Dr. Insano for the first time. He appeared in Linkara's first "Previously on Atop the Fourth Wall" segments saying "Soon, the world will tremble at the mere mention of the name Dr. Insano!" This set up the fact that Dr. Insano is Linkara's arch nemesis.Uncanny X-Men #424 review by Linkara. He came up again in Spoony’s own Final Fantasy VIII part 8 with a “press announcement” saying that he was elected the President of America. He mocks the people of the world for voting such an obvious evil villain. His Vice President was Fu Man Chu, who had nothing to say on the subject. Final Fantasy VIII review Part 8 by The Spoony One. Dr. Insano came up yet again in Linkara’s review of Neutro #1. He was using Neutro to destroy Linkara and take over the world. Luckily, Linkara was able to defeat him easily by using a magic coin to grow to Neutro's size and destroy him. Neutro #1 review by Linkara. He showed up in Spoony's Final Fantasy VIII part 9 in a parody infomercial. After Spoony starts ranting about an "anti-magic field" that's brought up in the game, Insano comes out saying that he's developed an Anti-Magic Field Generator Kit (complete with a "dongly-thingy" so people can still plug in their iPhone chargers) and is selling it to the masses at a bargain price. Final Fantasy VIII: Part 9 - Jailhouse Crock | The Spoony Experiment. He again showed up in another "Previously on Atop the Fourth Wall" segment in Linkara's Daredevil #306, threatening to kill someone he's calling "Nurse" if she drank the last Red Bull in the Daredevil #306 review by Linkara. Dr. Insano is also featured in a small comic book made by a forum member of Spoony’s site named Sky Render. It is a small, two-part comic where he once again takes on Linkara."Not even Sims can escape the wrath of... DOCTOR INSANO!" Spoony Experiment forum topic by Sky Render"Blowing up the Fourth Wall…with SCIENCE!" Post by Spoony One on SpoonyExperiment.com In AngryJoe mini-series Hotel Awesome, Dr. Insano shows up again, being tormented by Joe's constant knocking of his door. Finally, Joe knocks him out and he collapses to the floor. Dr. Insano also appeared in the special Year One crossover where Linkara reviewed "Wolverine: Adamantium Rage". He showed up at the end to taunt Linkara. Linkara attempted to guess Dr. Insano's secret identity. Linkara incorrectly guessed that Dr. Insano was really ThatChickWithTheGoggles After being knocked over by Linkara, Dr. Insano takes out a device in order to take down Linkara once and for all. He activates it as the episode ends on a "To be continued." In the next episode, Linkara and Spoony swap roles so that Linkara plays Dr. Insano and Spoony must review the "worst comic ever written," Warrior #1. Dr. Insano explains that he's caused a reality shift and Spoony says that he might cause a paradox in the universe. What follows is many random clips showing the world getting mixed up with other dimensions, such as a dimension of teddy bears, a dimension where That Chick with the Goggles plays Dr. Insano and MarzGurl plays Linkara. At the end of the episode, the team of Blistered Thumbs comes in and beats up Dr. Insano (who is finally once again played by Spoony), thus saving Linkara. In Linkara's Superman vs. Terminator #1 review, Linkara is accidentally sent to the future. His future self explains that it's a residual effect of Dr. Insano playing around with Hypertime. At the end of the episode, Dr. Insano starts bragging that his "Orbital Death Ray" is now complete. He calls Linkara to make his demands- only to find a cyborg Linkara in his place.. In Spoony's review of Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight, Dr. Insano tried to create a monster to take over the world. Instead, he created a cute, cuddly, squishy pink blob. Though he was angry at first, Insano soon grew to love the blob after it told him (in its own language) that it wanted to help him take over the world, accepting him as his "pink, freakish, orb-shaped son!" In Spoony's grand finale of Final Fantasy VIII, Dr. Insano gives Spoony a "time compressor" so Spoony can go through the game faster. After Spoony insults him, Dr. Insano leaves in a huff, vowing to get revenge. He takes over Spoony's TV later and mocks him, saying he sent someone to kill him who turns out to be Squall from the game come to life. Spoony tries to reason with Insano, saying that he and Spoony were the same person. Dr. Insano didn't listen. The review ends with Spoony dying as his house blows up. Dr. Insano appeared in both parts of Spoony's Clones of Bruce Lee review, mocking the mad scientist characters in the movie. It is explained that Linkara made multiple clones using a piece of Spoony left over from the explosion. He made one normal, one Dr. Insano, and another Spencer D. Bum. Dr. Insano and Spencer live with Spoony in his new place. He appeared in The Nostalgia Critic episode Alone in the Dark. He appears after Linkara makes a comment that the people that the main characters in the movie are shooting at could be innocent bystanders. Dr. Insano comes in saying "I brought science!" and promptly gets shot in the head. He appears again after the end credits in a special picture with Chester A. Bum, '90s Kid from Linkara's reviews, and Ma-ti from the Captain Planet review by the NC. A running gag featured during outtakes is Dr. Insano laughing, suddenly going rigid, then keeling over and falling out of frame (parodying Vizzini's death in The Princess Bride). In the TGWTG Two year anniversary video, it appears Dr. Insano was Spoony all along, meaning that either Spoony was always insane and just imagined Insano every time he saw him, or it's just some internet show and there's no continuity. But, it seems he has tried to "control" Insano and stop becoming him, but in part four of the anniversary video, Spoony gives in to the madness and Insano returns...only to get the crap beaten out of him by the Nostalgia Critic later on. CR made a valiant attempt to sort this all out in an episode of Familiar Faces. Dr. Insano would later prove his affinity with science by doing the impossible; fixing one of the infamously constantly malfunctioning Atari Jaguar CD systems in the review of Highlander – The Last of the MacLeods, becoming incredibly frustrated in the process. Spoony would later call him out on it while Insano was reading World War Z, despite the fact that he himself had Insano fix the system in the first place. Insano just calmly responds by telling Spoony about the other Highlander games, and that he, Insano, owned Highlander: The Source, eventually causing Spoony to run out in terror. Insano is unfazed, saying "Oh he'll be back, they always come back!" before laughing manically. He then returns along with his son in the final part to the Final Fantasy X review where he asks the dying Titus how long Blitz Ball players can hold their breath underwater. He then remarks that since Tidus is technically dead, he might as well perform an examination on him and throws his son at Tidus, knocking him out with Insano then saying "What you were expecting, maybe the Ghostbusters?" He then laughs manically. With Spoony going missing after the incident, Insano has to take over for the review of The Dungeonmaster. During this time, he also reveals that he found a way to get game footage of Final Fantasy X-2 without actually playing it: threatening Bennett the Sage to play it at gunpoint. During the review, he also reveals what his goggles are capable of, ranging from various "vision" functions (like X-ray) to being connected to Facebook and Twitter. Dr. Insano appears along with Dr. Smith in the Nostalgia Critic's review of "The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue", where it is revealed that he wrote at least some of the movie's script with Dr. Smith as his creative consultant. Dr. Insano appears in both Spoony's reviews of The Beastmaster and it's sequel. He first appears arguing against the absurdity of killing a child by putting the fetus into a cow which gives birth to the child and sacrificing it, "No one will ever see it coming!" He first appears in the next video when his gaydar explodes from the gay French stereotype, and Spoony shows bewilderment at the fact that Insano invented a gaydar in the first place. Finally, Insano appears at the very end where he reveals that he is moving out with his son because of something happening in the Multiverse (all the while, random things happen to reinforce that point), before going to find "the only guy who can help me now!" That one guy turns out to be Linkara as revealed at the end of the latter's review of "Ultimate Warrior's Workout". Dr. Insano calls him for help (sporting shorter hair and purple framed goggles). After they discuss Insano's lack of appearences on Linkara's show and the fact that Linkara stole Neutro, Linkara agrees to help Chicago apparently offscreen in a few seconds due to the hypertime being screwed up. Afterwards, Linkara announces next weeks review, to which Insano responds (with a dramatic cue afterwards), "Assuming there is a next week, paradox boy." It turns out the reason he summoned Linkara was to to aid Spoony in finishing the Warrior #4 comic, since Hypertime is collapsing and apparently the force known as the Guardian is trying to compress all universes into one using Distrusity. He set it on Linkara & Spoony to find the Anti-Distrusity whilst he sleeps. When explaining this, he didn't wear his trousers, his underwear seemed to be covered with red hearts. When Linkara & Spoony discover the way to save Hypertime is just not caring about what the Ultimate Warrior has to say, they do so but as a result they, along with Insano become Grey Lanterns (the Guardians of Not Giving A Crap). He is able to snap Linkara & Spoony out of it by suggesting they watch "TNA Impact". When Linkara's magic stops working, he & Linksano figure that Dr. Insano is using an "Anti Magic Forcefield Generator". Linkara then confronts him on it, demanding to know who he sold it to. Insano denies knowing anything, since sales have been down when it was discovered that you could defeat the generators with Blitz Balls. Linkara exits, warning Insano on what he'll do if he is lying, before Insano then realises that without his Magic, Linkara is powerless. It is apparent that his weakness is having a Comic flung at him, when Linkara throws one at him in "Blackest Night" review, later commenting his Brain Hurts. This method is later used in the Linkara/Cinema Snob crossover "Bimbo's B.C." Review, where he explains what Scientists true intentions are. When Snob asks if it really works, Linkara confirms it and Snob throws a comic at him too, getting a feeling of power from it. He is seen in the latest teaser for Year Four confirming his appearance in the film. According to a comment by Spoony on his twitter, he is part of a team of Channel Awesome's villains which includes General Zod, Terl and many others all seemingly led by Mechakara. It is unknown why he has chosen to follow Mechakara considering their past history but he probably has reasons. To Boldly Flee He appears in Part 2 of "To Boldly Flee", since he is the one who the Critic stole the Teleportation Device from. He explains to the team about the force called "The Plot Hole", which creates a bunch of inconsistancies throughout reality. He claims that the Plot Hole explains why Spoony was able to transform into him in "Kickassia" despite the fact they're Obviously two different people. When he refuses to give the Team his equipment, Sad Panda tricks him into explaining more on the Plot Hole, before realising that they stole all his stuff, even the Novelty Slot Machine. Soon, the Plot Hole consumes all of reality, and merely makes it so that nothing makes sense, thus there is no extreme damage to the Universe. Insano plot dumps all of this information after arriving with Santa Christ and Spoony. Afterwards, he holds everyone at gunpoint and takes back his equipment, and the Critic's house with them. Later, Insano returns after learning that Linkara had lost his magic. Secretly modifying Neutro, Insano makes his move and begins his takeover of the planet Earth. Much to his misfortune, Linkara had actually retrieved his magic a few months ago. Despite this, Insano continued his attack on Earth. After Neutro 's shields are lowered, Linkara and a cybermat is beamed into the giant robot, where Linkara sends the cybermat to drain Neutro's powers. Linkara then tries to convince Insano to work for him in a similar fashion to how Linkara recruited Linksano. However, Insano declares that he wants to take over the world, and he doesn't care if he won't have anything to do afterwards. During a struggle, Insano and Linkara are beamed to Linkara's apartment. Utilizing the technology he got from taking the Critic's house, Insano used JesuOtaku's strength-enhancing power gloves to fight Linkara, bringing the comic reviewer to his knees. The Gunslinger suddenly appears to enact revenge on Linkara for trapping him in this universe. Insano attempts to recruit the Gunslinger to his side, but Linkara proves that the Gunslinger could trust him and the two drive away Insano. Kickassia Spoony is asked by many people, even the Critic, if he was Doctor Insano, even mentioning his goggles, but Spoony shakes them by the shirt saying, "I was but... that was the past." At the end of part 4, Spoony is convinced by AngryJoe, against the wishes of Linkara, to turn into Dr. Insano, even though Spoony is reluctant. He did so anyway, and laughed manaically, ending part 4. Part 5 begins, and Linkara admits to Benzaie that Insano is his archnemesis and it was annoying to find out that Spoony and Insano were the same person. To defeat the Nostalgia Critic, Benzaie sends in Insano, and Critic takes it for granted, until Insano punches the back of his head, where Critic calls Insano a "miserable cockasaurus". The two battle, and Film Brain comes in trying to kill Insano, only to get knocked out in the process. There's an iconic scene of Critic holds Insano by the pectorals, and he puts a stethoscope into Critic's ears, screams loudly, and Critic silently screams in pain as it causes him a cerebral hemorrhage and lowers his voice. Nostalgia Chick enters, and tries to beat up Critic, only for him to knock her out. After violently knocking out Critic, Insano makes a few requests against the team's wishes, and Critic comes back up and blasts Insano with electricity, and says the he will blow up Kickassia, and escape in a rocket chair. Insano fights back with electricity, but Critic sends him flying into a wall. As Insano lies dazed and confused, Critic prepares to kill him, only for Linkara and Benzaie to interfere, with Benzaie accidentally giving away some of the plot. Linkara shuts him up and tries to distract Critic. Spoony then calls for Santa, Jesus, and finally Santa Christ to help him. Santa Christ shows up, only for Critic to kill him with a gunshot by accident. MarzGurl, JewWario, Phelous and Sage enter and pray to believe in Santa Christ, only for it to fail. As AngryJoe decides to hire Insano to kill Critic once more, Insano complains, "I feel like a puppy that's been raped by a bulldozer". Cinema Snob comes back from his banishment by the Critic, he asks Spoony, "Weren't you Doctor Insano?" and Spoony replies, "Eh, it got better." They then violently beat up the Critic. Category:Villains Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Spoony Category:Former Characters